deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Deltora Quest Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. Note: Remember to ALWAYS leave a signature with a link to your own Wiki profile. The same rule applies to all Talk Pages on this Wiki, including Talk Pages on associated Wikis as well. ---- Bad info I have visited this site twice and both were a disappointment beyond words! I just visited the 'Deltora' page and found this: "Shadowgate is the passage at the rocks, or mountains to the north, which can be used to get from Deltora to The Shadowlands, but its dangerous because The Lapis Lazuli Dragon lurks there." I'm going to number off the incorrect info I see: #1, Shadowgate is a village, not a passage! #2, It does not lead into the shadowlands! It gets you closer, but you still have to go through the mountains! #3, They are referred to as the 'Barrier Mountains', not the 'Mountains to the north'! #4, The L L Dragon doesn't live there! It's not even in his territory! It's in the Emerald Dragon's territory! #5, The Dragon that lives there is not dangerous unless provoked or if it wishes to line it's nest with your hair, and since it would only nest once or twice in its lifetime and would only want long hair it would barely make this dragon 'dangerous'! These are the things I have seen wrong with this single piece of information, there could be more! Ihave done my best to right the wrongs, but everybody else has to make at least some effort into this wiki! And any idiots who put in wrong info on purpose, you are low! :-Then fix the page. It's not locked.SSBBrawler 21:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Calm down hothead :P We're a kind of busy at the moment. And no, we are not low, if you wish to conribute, do so, and like we don't know it doesn't live there -_- ::And always use your signature when posting messages, or else they will be removed. Luka1184 15:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, but you have still not added a signature. Please do so the moment you are online. Thank you. --Luka1184 (talk) 20:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Protected? I'm only a new editor here, but I want to know... why was this page protected? I have a few reasons why I believe that this page should be free for anyone to edit (or at the most, semi-protected): # As far as I see, the vandalism done was mostly by unregistered contributors, so I do not see why only admins should have access to this page. # In the Featured Article section: "Maybe your masterpiece will be choosed"... it's really bothering me. I would like it if normal users can just fix minor errors instead of having to contact an admin. # http://artemisfowl.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&page=Main_Page This link shows Angela's (co-founder of Wikia) opinion on protecting main pages. Please take my comment into consideration, thank you. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk: Waddle D33|'dle']] 21:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I don't see anything wrong with protecting the main page. Since it's the first page people would see (and it has been vandalized before), it's important to protect it in some fashion. It's not nearly as bad as having the actual articles locked for admins only.--'LapisScarab' 23:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I unlocked it. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Eventually, when and if our community is larger, I think it would be better to have an open vote on what the featured article should be. For now having the staff select them is fine, but I would like to suggest a few small changes. I really don't like the little tidbit that says how "maybe your masterpiece will be chosen next". I get what it's trying to do, but a Wiki and the pages on it are not any one person's "masterpiece"; they are almost always changing and have multiple editors contributing something. It should be more focused on praising the article, not its creators. Another thing is that while the information written in the description in the featured article is nice and entertaining, it doesn't tell us much about the article. The description should be a summary of the content of the article. I know I bring this up a lot, but I prefer the way it looks on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. These are of course just suggestions, but I think they're something to consider.--'LapisScarab' 07:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Move request Move this page to Deltora Wiki, because nearly all wikis replace "Main Page" with the title of their wiki. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 22:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Tense We need to decide on a Wiki-wide standard for the tense we use in the mainspace articles. Initially, I figured that anything that happened before Part II of The Forests of Silence (the start of the series proper) would be in the past tense, with everything else being in the present tense. I've reconsidered this, since it makes certain articles sound awkward (Gorl, among others). Now I'm thinking it would be better to write everything in the past tense, since the series has ended. There would only be a few exceptions, pretty much everything we know as a fact from the epilogue (ex. Lief is still the king, Jasmine is his wife, not "was" or "will be"). Agreements, disagreements, and/or suggestions?--'LapisScarab' 07:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, I think that writing in the past tense would be simpler and more easy to remember. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:37, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Seconded. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool, I'll change it where I see it.--'LapisScarab' 18:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Anyway, does this wiki have a MoS yet? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 22:45, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was working on one before that unwilling break I went on. I'll definitely get back on it, go here to see it and feel free to give me some ideas.--'LapisScarab' 00:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No Edits Allowed? I've only just made an account so I could post this, but I've been making little changes here and there to this wikia when I see mistakes for awhile. I just updated the D'Or page with information from the Three Doors Trilogy and hoped to do the same with the Shadow Lord page only it was locked. It's not a big deal, but I would like to add in the new information we have. Is there a reason some pages are locked and others aren't and are you open to removing the lock for a little while? Thank you for your time. Signatures (this applies to all members!) Again, I must ask all of you, no matter what Talk Page you are on, to add your signature at the end of every single messages of yours. We should compile a list of rules, I know, but let this be the first official one. If you do not add it, your message will be removed. Also, do not edit without being registered. We would like to know who everyone of you are, so that we can enforce vandalism where it is needed. Thank you. Luka1184 (talk) 20:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ''The Three Doors'' and other books by Emily Rodda I haven't read any books in The Three Doors series, but I keep hearing that they have ties to Deltora Quest. However, without a regular user who can verify this information, I really don't feel that we should have information about other novels on a wiki that's supposed to be based around Deltora Quest. We can add the pages and information back at a later date when articles about the main topic of the wiki, Deltora Quest, are in better shape. For now, I will be deleting them.--'LapisScarab' 20:27, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :They do, in fact, and there is clear references to the Shadow Lord. I don't want to give too much away if you've lot read it yet, but Nanion of D'Or, as well as the other people of that town, all comes, or descends from the island of Dorne. And there are Grey Guards on the island as well. In fact, Dorne is to the east of Deltora in the Silver Sea, and Rin from the Rowan of Rin series is in fact to the west, or perhaps it's the other way around. I learned this from a convention Rodda/Rowe attended :) Haha, perhaps we should just rename the Wiki to the Rodda Legendarium :P Luka1184 (talk) 10:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks everyone Hail fellow Rodda fans and my fellow Admins and Mods! Sorry for being away for so long sometimes. I have been working on a feature film lately, by doing visual effects, actually! But I am glad to come back and see that you have all paid close attention to my requests of adding images and cleaning up the articles. I will try to stay for a while and pay attention. The movie work is hard. Thanks to LapisScarab, one of our most appreciated and valuable staff members! Give him a big warm hand! Lapis, I want to make you the "second in command" actually. How do you feel about that? --Luka1184 (talk) 10:08, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hi! That's ok, We're hapy to have you back again. We've all been working really hard and with now 4 regular editiors, the wiki's really starting to take off. Wow, that sounds awesome! Yeah, Lapis has been working really hard. He recently passed 1000 edits, which was really amazing! I support making him second in command as well. Great to have you back Luka, would love to catch up with you a bit. See you around, hopefull we can talk via the Chat sometime! :-Belt of Deltora (talk) 20:11, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :No problem with a little inactivity, and I'm glad to hear about your film! I appreciate that, Luka.--'LapisScarab' 16:28, March 4, 2013 (UTC) News Section...? Where's the Staff News section? :O Do we use that new Blog thing now? I miss seeing my entry about the DQ Manga haha :P --Luka1184 (talk) 19:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Lukas. I'm experimenting with different ways to communicate to the community. I thought we could us blogs for the staff posts ( I'll work on a way that only Admins can use blogs), because people could comment on them. Forums could then be used for announcements/discussions. I was hoping to discuss this with you soon. -Belt of Deltora (talk) 20:15, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I like the idea. Then we won't get vandalized or it won't get too crowded. --Luka1184 (talk) 10:16, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy new year everybody! Yeah, I know I'm late on this. It's almost February. But I just wanted to drop by and say that we should get this baby fired up again, eh? Let's get editing! Luka1184 (talk) 11:50, January 28, 2014 (UTC)